


Cataclysm: A Highschool Of The Dead Side Story

by AdmiralFeign



Category: Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead, Tom Clancy's The Division
Genre: Action/Adventure, Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, During Canon, Gen, Guns, Japan, Military Background, No Smut, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Parasites, Plague, Search for a Cure, Short, Side Story, Spies & Secret Agents, Survival Horror, Thriller, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralFeign/pseuds/AdmiralFeign
Summary: The year is 2017.Immediately after the outbreak of the Green Poison, also known as the Dollar Flu, another pandemic of an unknown parasitic plague has stretched out to multiple countries, and a team of two Division agents, Lucas Elsser and Trace Alford are sent by the SHD out to eastward Asia to get the resources needed for a cure to stop it from spreading, as well as surviving the hellhole the plague has left.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, this is happening while the main story is happening in the background, it doesn't focus on the main characters of the manga/anime. However, the characters of this story encounter the main characters, but they don't interact with them. This is rather quick, as each chapter is just about an equivalent of 2-3 episodes of the anime.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trace and Lucas arrive in Japan, one of the first countries infected with the plague. Their head researcher, Dr. Emma Fisher, has asked them to go out and search in that area, for a sample of the plague to analyze it back at their research center for a vaccine.

Trace and I were boarding a chopper to Japan, one of the countries we were assigned for eliminating a plague that was recently known as the R-Parasite. It’s known as the R-Parasite for it’s cytopathic regeneration abilities. Now it breached its containment and is now a threat to humanity. My name is Lucas Elsser. I was part of a biker group, and now I’m a sleeper agent teaming up with one of my partners, Trace Alford. He’s said to have a father that taught him to fight.

“It’s rare sometimes that we’re called to do this.” Trace said.

“Yeah,” I said. “Been like that.”

“We got a cure?” I asked.

“No, the cure requires just the parasite.” Trace said. "This is gonna be harder than it looks.”

“We have been informed that this parasite spreads through bites and open skin. Make sure that flesh wounds stay to a minimum.”

“It’s Japan, so who would have the impulse to shoot us?” Trace jokingly said.

“Cops.” I hesitantly said. “Well, they wouldn’t shoot civilians unless they’re armed.”

Loading my Benelli M4 shotgun, we were rappelling down into an open field. The epicenter of this infection was near a high school.

“Don’t threaten anyone.” Trace warned. “People are really gun-shy here.”

“Noted.” 

There were around 50 zombies near the entrance of the school. One of them groaned, and slowly geared towards me, and I readied my shotgun. Once he got close enough, I blasted his head off with one shot, and they all started rushing towards us. 

“Great job, now those bastards are after us.” Trace said angrily.

“Stand back,” I said readying my gun again.

I fired the rest of my magazine into about 14 of the zombies’ heads. One was still alive and crawling on the ground, and I stomped its head open. It died.

“Sheesh. Good riot gun.” Trace said recoiling at the corpses.

“Yes. I custom ordered this weapon.” I stated. 

“Cool. Duck!” Trace warned.

I ducked, and Trace shot a lurker in the head with his Taurus Model 65 revolver.

“Alright. Guess that’s the last of them, well, for now.”

We crept in the school, and we saw a zombie feeding on the corpse of a student. Trace and I recoiled at the sight of it. There was a girl running down the hallway screaming for help, and a running zombie chasing her. Trace shot the running zombie in the head. 

“Just to save her the stress of running away.” Trace said whilst loading some .357 into his revolver. “Jesus, he was hard to hit. I’m calling those guys panickers.”

“Nice job.” I complimented. The girl ran even faster due to the fact that there was someone wielding a gun.

“We gotta head to the roof. There’s more to exterminate up there.” I said.

Someone was shooting what looked like a nail gun in the hallway at a group of lurkers.

“Now we have to stay out of that guy’s way,” I stated while refilling my magazine with a 12 gauge buckshot. “...or otherwise we’ll get shot, no questions asked.”

We walked up the stairs and to our surprise, there were tons of them on the roof. There were three students fighting off waves of them with hockey sticks and brooms.

“Melee is a good idea, but you run the risk of getting bit.” Trace inquired.

“You don’t have to stock ammunition, but the weapon could break. If it’s wood though.” I added.

Trace chuckled. “Good point, but I’m fine with my Taurus though.”

“Alright, give me a minute,” I said.

I unslung my suppressed HK417 from my back, and shot a panicker standing still, and adjusted my aim and shot another one.

“That’ll take care of the fast ones, for now,” I said,

“Heh, you’re right.” Trace said.

After a while of staying on the roof, a bus left with a girl holding onto it, and a bunch of panickers grabbed her and started mauling her. After a while, she emerged as a lurker. Trace was gazing at that bus and he said:

“Damn. You could have shot those panickers.”

“I couldn’t. That’s too far from a precise shot.” I said, “That bus left without that girl!”

“We gotta leave.” Trace said. “We’re sitting ducks for the lurkers up here.”

 _"Alert. Infected individuals detected nearby. Seek immediate evasion."_ my onboard AI, ISAC said.

He was right. We were ganged up on by the lurkers. We ran to the bottom floor fighting our way through hordes of them.

We found an old car parked in the lot of the school, and I broke the window of the car and hotwired it. To my surprise, being a troubled youth for just about 12 years might have just paid off.

“Nice work. Now let’s get the hell out of here.” Trace said.


	2. Knowing The Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping a private school most likely categorized as the epicenter of the infection, the duo travel outward in search of a sample of the parasite.

Driving down the road, we saw lots of vehicles crashed on the sides of the roads, and parking meters that have been tipped over, as well as plenty of lurkers roaming the streets. 

“Damn. No signal anywhere.” Trace grumbled.

“Relax. I think we should find a place to pillage for extra supplies.” I stated.

“We could do that.” Trace said. Wait, let’s pull up here, It’s a 7-Eleven, and hopefully, there’s no one there.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” I said whilst driving down the road.

I parked the car, and we walked into the 7-Eleven. The lights were off, but we didn’t want to turn them on, because that’s basically like putting up a sign that says: Hey, everyone, come shoot me!

“Alright, Lucas.” Trace said while turning on his flashlight. “Let’s search this place for loot.”

“Way ahead of you,” I replied.

Suddenly, I heard what sounded like an engine going off. There were two teens getting gas for their only bike. Unluckily for us, it was a self serve gas station and looked like they were out of cash. The teen walked inside the station and raided the cash register for yen. After that, I heard a shrill and blood-curdling scream when he walked out.

“What the hell’s going on out here…” Trace asked quietly.

We looked out the window, and a girl was being threatened by an overweight man with a knife. The boy who just came in confronted the man. Trace unholstered his revolver and pointed it out the window.

“Hey, what the hell are you doing?!” I quietly yelled.

“I’ll blast a cap in that douche’s head for all I care…” Trace mumbled angrily.

Just when Trace was about to shoot the guy, the boy pulled out a black compact Smith & Wesson Airweight revolver and clutched it against the man’s shoulder. After a moment of hesitation, the shot was fired, and the man was bleeding profusely.

“Shit! I think that alerted the lurkers!” Trace yelled. “We gotta split, Lucas!”

“Well, let’s split!” I said, bolting towards the exit.

We ran out of the gas station and into the slums. We thought staying near a house would be fine, and we laid out our stuff to check what we had left. I had just about 43 shotgun shells left, 4 full magazines for my Steyr M9A1, a pair of binoculars, and two packs of emergency rations.

“So, what are we going to do about this cure of yours, Lucas?” Trace asked me.

“Well, I don’t know. This parasite was genetically engineered, not coded, like the Green Poison of 2015. The cure’s requirements are hidden within the parasite’s genome.”

“So, we could just get a sample of a zombie’s skin or something?”

“No, the parasite only takes over the brain of the host that is infected. We need a sample of the parasite itself. No other cells.”

“Jesus. How hard will that be?”

“Parasites usually die with the host, which means when you kill one of them, the parasites infecting them die as well. That means getting a raw sample of the parasite is no easy task.” I explained.

“Noted. What else?” Trace inquired.

“This parasite is extremely subtle and hard to detect. This is why no one knew it was a threat.”

“If it escaped from a lab, they would already have the cure. This wasn’t the work of the parasite escaping from a lab. It was the work of bio-terrorists.” Trace added. “From what it looks like, the zombies decompose after a few months, but this is the catch, that old zombie could bite a normal person and keep the cycle going.”

“This plague seems to know what it’s doing.”

We didn’t sleep at all. The night was very uncomfortable, and we were lying on the ground with nothing to sleep on. I heard a television going off, broadcasting a news channel. We rappelled up on the roof to listen to what they were saying.

 _“The plague has spread to multiple parts of the world and is now a global threat to humanity. Stay tuned for further information on surviving.”_ the news broadcaster said.

“We all know survival ain’t gonna work here, y’ know?” Trace remarked.

“Of course,” I replied. “Well for us, it might.”

On the street, a little girl was running from zombies with a man who looked like her father.

“I guess I’ll do what you did yesterday.” I insisted whilst raising my HK417.

I scoped in and lined up all three of the panickers’ heads until they were together, and fired. The girl hugged her father in fear, and the man was yelling:

“Thank you!!”

I stayed silent. I didn’t want to give away my spot. 

“Phew. These zombies seem to be the least dangerous when it’s daytime.”

“I can see that.” Trace said. “Maybe it’s because you can see better in the light.”

“Fair enough,” I said. “We should be safe up here.”

Trace chuckled. “Well yeah, we have the high ground. The zombies are so stupid, they don’t know how to climb up the walls.”


	3. They Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witnessing an assault, they evade that area in search of a safe-haven to call their shelter for one night. Little did they know the slums they entered were inhabited.

Night fell. We had the house completely secure.

"Hey, those people are the people from earlier today." Trace said.

I scoped in. From there, that same family walked up to a house and knocked on it. I couldn't tell what they were saying. The man had a pipe wrench handy, and he geared for an attack. Once the door opened, someone stabbed the man with a knife on a pole.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed quietly.

The man clutched his stomach which was bleeding profusely, and he eventually slumped onto a nearby fence and talked to the little girl before he let out his last breath, which meant he was dead. The girl leaned on her father's corpse and started to cry.

"I gotta go down there," I said with heroic intent.

"Hey, we have no time! Stay up here!" Trace yelled.

"Why-" I said, once I was interrupted by a gunshot that didn't sound too far off.

"That." Trace said after the gunshot went off.

Keeping lookout on the spot, I realized the shooter was aiming for the lurkers near the little girl.

"Good call. I don't want that shooter to confuse us for zombies." I remarked.

"How the hell does he have a gun? This is Japan!" Trace asked.

"That guy must be a soldier of the Japan Self Defense Forces or something," I answered.

"Fair point, but how do you get away with crap like that?" Trace asked again.

"It's a lengthy process to enlist in Japan's military," I said,

"Well, I think you can get away with pretty much everything if you're a cop or soldier here." Trace replied. "Lucas, what do you think we should do?"

"Honestly, we should wait until dawn to get moving. It's literally a death wish to walk out at nighttime." I inquired.

"You've got the brains, I mean, you did live in Germany for a while, right?" Trace said.

"Exactly. I know what I'm doing." I boasted. "Born there, moved to America before I reached eight years old."

"Troubled youth, huh?" Trace said.

"You read my psychological report, didn't you?" I said,

"Yes. I did before I was partnered up with you." Trace replied.

"Close enough," I said. "I got instant coffee in my pack. Get some hot water and we'll be set for the morning."

"You must've packed well." Trace replied. "Hell, I think I have an oven bag in one of my MREs we could use."

"You mean, MRE heater?" I corrected.

"Yeah, that." Trace said while rummaging through his rucksack.

There was a guy that jumped from the roof of a house and came to rescue the little girl.

"Oh, thank heavens," I said with relief. "Thought that girl was dead meat for a second."

Trace got the binoculars, and we inspected the area.

"Hey, isn't that the kid from that 7-Eleven station we were at?" Trace said while he had his eyes glued to the binoculars. "Looks like they're building a shrine for her father..."

"Let me have a look," I said.

I looked through the binoculars and the boy had brown hair, a black trench coat, and the little girl riding on the back of the boy.

"It is! He doesn't look strapped." I said,

"Chances are he might still have that revolver on him." Trace inquired.

"Good point," I noted. "Not sure he has a lot of ammo, though."

Suddenly, a military Humvee blasted out of the garage two houses next to us, and it was driving over all of the lurkers wandering on the streets.

"Holy... how'd they get a Humvee?!" Trace asked in astonishment. "Also, that's quite possibly one of the biggest vehicular manslaughter incidents I've seen in a while."

"You're right. Well, I'm not sure. Those guys look like they have everything they need." I stated.

"We gotta get out of here before they perceive us as a threat." Trace commanded.

"Roger that."

We rappelled off of the house and walked out on foot. We came across a police roadblock, in which there were two young adults shot for resisting to comply with the roadblock.

"See, told ya they'd shoot civilians." Trace blurted.

"Yeah, we gotta find a way around this," I said quietly.

We walked off the bridge and found a warehouse store with zombies crowding it. There were a bunch of cars crashed and parked here.

"And like always, they're guarding the department stores." Trace said unimpressed. "Classic zombies."

"Because that's where a lot of uninfected people go to get supplies when anarchy strikes. Zombies love to lurk. We could possibly take them on." I said.

"If you insist." Trace laughingly said. "What the... are those little zombies, children?!"

"They look like crawlers."

A man with a shovel ran up to the store and the little zombie jumped onto the man clawing him with blood spraying everywhere while he was screaming out in agony. The zombie continued to feed on him while pulling out organs from the cadaver.

"Well, I'm having second thoughts about infiltrating that store," I whispered.

"How about you clear the perimeter?" Trace suggested.

"Hmm... you're right." I said when I was unslinging my HK417.

I took aim and shot the zombie feeding on the man killed by that little crawler zombie.

"Do you have a name for those crawlers?" I asked Trace.

"Let's see. They bolt towards you, so I'm gonna call them bolters."

"Bolter, that has a nice ring to it." I agreed.

I cocked my rifle and shot a panicker.

"We should be fine, I mean, there are only lurkers there now."

Gathering our stuff, we ran down to the department store and surprisingly, the store was quite dormant. There were very few items on the shelves, but it hadn't been fully raided yet due to the infection being very subtle and noticeable at the same time. I saw a lurker walking near one of the shelves, and it turned towards me, walking slowly. I saw a meat cleaver sitting on a shelf, and grabbed it, and slashed the lurker's neck. It created a crevice that splattered blood.

"Well, you found something." Trace remarked.

"I should keep this butcher knife handy," I noted. "It'll be useful for those times when there's only one and I need to save bullets.

"Good thinking, Lucas."

We made our way outward towards the downtown area of Tokyo. The buildings were smoking and there were cars crashed or parked all over the place. I hotwired another car that wasn't crashed and we proceeded to explore a bit. There was a road in a suburban area with a bunch of weeping cherry blossom trees, and we saw people engaging a massive horde of lurkers.

"Holy... is it me or am I seeing a huge horde over there?!" Trace asked.

I nodded. "You aren't seeing anything, Trace."

Trace was silently counting while pointing at the lurker horde.

"I can only say this horde has about 150 or so lurkers." Trace inquired. "We're gonna need a lot of firepower for that."

"From what I can tell, these guys know what they're doing." I said, "Except that guy."

I pointed at the boy in the black trench coat. He seemed to be struggling with his shotgun's recoil. When he reached into his pocket for ammo, he dropped all of his shells.

"That's not good," I said to myself. "All the guns I have at this range are pretty much useless. My sniper won't take out a mass section of them."

"We should watch and see if they make it out alive." Trace said.

I looked at the guy on the Humvee. He was using a Knight's Armament SR-25 with a scope on it. A great choice for long-range, but it's quite futile when you're engaging hordes of them.

"That boy looks like he has the right idea." Trace said.

"Looks as if that boy with the shotgun is trying to protect the girl behind him," I replied.

There was a girl lying on the ground, with a modified M14 strapped to her chest, that looked injured, and that boy seemed to be protecting her. All of a sudden, a teenage woman with a kendo sword came out and started whacking at the lurkers with her weapon. The boy dropped the shotgun, geared towards the girl, and tried to unhook the rifle from the girl's back, but, it looks like he didn't know how the sling worked, and he pulled on the gun, and she was restrained by it. He mounted the gun on top of the girl on the ground.

"I don't think that's gonna end well," I said while distancing myself.

"Wait, take a look, Lucas." Trace said.

After moments of hesitation, the boy fired the rifle. All of the 21 shots he missed. The other boy on the Humvee looked like he was grabbing more ammo. Someone inside the Humvee was trying to start it. Another girl ran out and grabbed the shotgun that the boy in the black coat dropped. The other girl shot it without hesitation while yelling insults in her language.

After about half an hour of waiting, they cleared some of the hordes out, and the Humvee started. A few of them ran up a set of stairs on the walkway near the road.

"That was close." Trace said. "Those are the only survivors we've seen for miles!"

"I'm gonna guarantee that that girl's chest is going to hurt badly after being used as a bipod," I said while cringing.

"Heh, you can say that again." Trace jokingly remarked.

We were quickly interrupted by a loud groan of a panicker. It shifted its way towards us. I decided to use that cleaver again.

"Okay, stand back again," I commanded.

I planted myself for the attack and struck. It left a wide opening in the panicker's ribcage.

"Well, so much for melee, I guess. That cleaver looks like it has stuck with you a bit." Trace said.

"Guess it can do more than just cut through pieces of meat." I sarcastically remarked while pulling it out of the undead carcass. "I mean, we did use these for cutting meat for sauerbraten."

"What's that?" Trace asked.

"It's heavily marinated meat. Finest German food you can find." I answered.

"Sounds great." Trace replied. "Speaking of food, I think we should get some food ready. I got six MREs in my rucksack."

"That would be fine," I said.

Trace prepared our meals, ready to eat, and I grabbed the spaghetti, and Trace grabbed the meatloaf.

Trace took a bite. "Not bad, but at least it's better than nothing."

"You got that right," I remarked. "Better hope these zombies don't come over for a bite."

Trace chuckled. "Let's just hope that doesn't happen."

Suddenly, we hear a bunch of footsteps, and all of a sudden, we hear:

"Tekita-sha!" yelled someone in the distance, followed by the chatter of automatic rifles. Bullets cracked onto the trees, by abrupt muzzle flash and the twanging sounds of bullet ricochet.

"RUN!" Trace exclaimed.

I ignored him and raised my weapon. I suppressed fire on the attackers and threw a flash grenade and ran off, while it exploded.

"Whew, that was close. Who the hell were those guys, anyway?" Trace asked.

"Those people look like they are JSDF or SAT. They must think we're terrorists, because, well, we're visibly armed." I replied.

"Well, prepare to see a lot of those guys." Trace sarcastically said.

"You can say that again," I said.

"We gotta get our bearings. I think they might come back for us." Trace said.

"It's probable. Since they just decided to open fire on us, I think any of them might just go ahead and engage us." I noted.

Hours later, we were making our way outward of that spot, we kept an eye out for more of those guys. Turns out, there were a few outposts set up for survivors, and eventually, a Boeing AH-64 Apache chopper flew over a horde of them and opened fire. We observed the attack.

"Jesus. That's not JSDF." Trace said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked?

"That is obviously an AH-64. American chopper." Trace answered.

"Well, what do they use here in Japan?"

"They use Kawasakis or something like that." Trace said. "I don't know."

"So we know that the military from America is deployed here. Now what?"

"That's not the military. That's the U.S. Navy. They have a base deployed on the ocean near Japan."

"We'd better stay put, or they'll mow us down with that gatling-gun on the deck." I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Trace said.

We searched for shelter, and we found nothing. So, we took shelter in a car from the helicopter. Eventually, there was silence.


	4. It's Getting Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After surviving an assault from the JSDF, and evading the Navy, the duo go to the downtown area to find supplies and possibly the parasite sample.

I woke up slowly. Trace was tapping on my shoulder, and I opened my eyes.

“Lucas. Okay, you’re not dead,” he said.

“Why would I be dead?” I said sarcastically.

“That helicopter was patrolling the area for quite a bit. We’re safe now.” Trace said.

He helped me out of the car and we started to walk the streets. Eventually, we saw a man walking unsteadily on the road. 

“Are you okay?” Trace asked.

The man groaned and fell on his knees and started to cough blood. All of us recoiled in disgust."

 _"Warning. Traces of parasitic organisms detected on the individual."_ ISAC informed.

“Christ, Trace. He doesn’t look too good.” I said.

He then eventually fell unconscious.

“I think he died.” Trace said. “It was his time.”

The corpse started to twitch and groan.

“Oh, crap!” I said when abruptly shooting the head of the deceased man.

“That must be what the R-Parasite is capable of…” Trace said behind me.

“You got that right,” I said when checking my magazine capacity. 

We heard a man crying in a corner of an alley.

"Hello, Is anyone here?" I said while walking down the alley.

"Don't come near me, just don't!" the man said burrowing his face in his knees.

"Easy. I'm not infected." Trace said. "Neither is he."

"What's your name?" I asked the man.

"Err... Hiro. Ishido Hiro. I'm just trying to stay alive. " he said.

"If you want to live, you can tag along if you want," I suggested.

"I'd prefer that," Hiro said while getting up.

"Let's go," I said.

"If you insist." Trace replied.

Trace was fooling around with his walkie talkie, trying to get a signal. We eventually saw the Tokyo Tower from the downtown area. There was also a sign that signaled a direction for an evacuation zone, but it was crossed out in blood and had a message written in Japanese, that said “They Are Coming”

”People are already disobeying their moral code...” Trace said dejectedly.

”It’s like that. When the world goes to crap, people don’t seem to care about laws that much.” I replied.

”Anarchy is cruel.” Hiro added.

From there, we encountered another band of lurkers.

”Gah! There are lots of them!” Hiro said while distancing himself.

We ran over to a safe spot in an alleyway, and eventually, Trace’s radio started picking up a signal.

”To all Division agents."

”Huh?” He said.

”I repeat, to all Division Agents, the U.S. president has taken ill. They’re also going to bomb a majority of the countries infected.” the radio said.

”You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Trace said with disgruntlement.

"This is what they do when a disease has overwhelmed a population," I said.

"It is what it is." Trace replied.

"As I said, anarchy is cruel," Hiro added. "We never know what they'll do next."

"You are correct, Hiro," I said. "But it's quite distressing to know that they're bombing major countries infected by the plague."

"Wait. Lucas, you said _major_ countries, right?" Trace said.

"Of course I did," I replied.

"That means Japan is possibly one of their targets!"

"Shit." I grumbled. "Honestly, we need to focus on finding a vaccine first."

"But, when they're using bombs, they usually say it and then take about a week or so to launch it." Trace noted. "It's not like "let's bomb said country" and they bomb it the same day."

"You are right, but it's gonna be hard to find a means of transportation out of the country." Hiro inquired.

We walked outward to the downtown area of Tokyo and saw a bunch of lurkers roaming the entrances to a FamilyMart store. We glanced at it and then discussed whether we should kill the lurkers and loot the store, or walk past them without taking anything.

"They react to every little sound. That... gun you have is very loud." Hiro said.

"Good point, but these zombies are reliant on sound, not sight," I replied.

"I say we just sneak in and take what we need." Trace said.

"I'm thinking we neutralize the threat and, boom, you have nothing to worry about," I added.

"Hmm... I guess we could go with your way, Lucas." Trace said. "But I'm gonna say that I told you so if we end up in hell."

We ran towards the entrance and I took the left side while Trace took the right side.

"Hiro! Find a place to hide!" I yelled while firing my shotgun.

"O-okay." Hiro stammered while waltzing to a safe spot.

After we massacred that band of lurkers, there were corpses everywhere, and we trotted into the store.

Just like the department store, it was very dormant. The shelves haven't been completely stocked out, but there were quite a few things left. I grabbed a bottle of water in the fridge, while Trace was touching the soda fountains to see if they still worked. They didn't. I also grabbed a package of a snack called Pocky.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Oh, that's what my brother used to get all the time when we went to the store." Trace said. "Think of it as like unsalted crackers with chocolate on the end."

I placed the snacks in my bag.

"I bet that's foreshadowing something." Trace jokingly said.

"What exactly do you mean?" I said.

"You know when in movies when a character picks up a benign object that somehow becomes vital at the end of the story?" 

"Yeah," I said.

"That Pocky might be "useful" in the future, don't you think?" Trace said.

I chuckled. "I think we should find what we need and get out of here."

"Aye aye." Trace sarcastically said.


	5. Finding The Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding a survivor named Ishido Hiro, the two find a hospital and suggest it's a spot where they can find samples of the parasite. They hope to put an end to this plight of terror.

After walking for hours, we found a hospital. I put on my gas mask, and Trace put on his as well, and I told Hiro:

"Stay outside. Yell if anything attacks you."

"Oh, alright," Hiro said. "I don't see any of them though."

Entering the place, there were bloodstains everywhere, on the walls, and on the floors. There were also corpses lying all over the place, and some with lurkers feeding on them.

"It's a good thing we can't smell any of this," I said. "Or otherwise we'd leave vomit all over the floor."

"Heh, you got that right." Trace replied.

Suddenly, the power went out in the building, followed by a brief and unnoticeable shockwave.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Trace disgruntledly said.

"Relax. I've got a flashlight." I said.

I turned on an anglehead flashlight and I gave Trace my backup.

We went into the area sealing the isolation rooms, and we saw a panicker banging on the window to his room in a patient gown.

"Looks like he wants out, Maybe you should put him out of his misery, Lucas?" Trace suggested.

"Nah, the gunshot would echo loudly, since we're in a hospital," I replied. "And you know how sensitive these things are when it comes to loud noises!"

"Looks like there are blood samples in that room." Trace said.

"We could use those for finding a vaccine," I answered. "But tread carefully, I think I have a plan."

I took out my cleaver and the Pocky I had in my bag. We opened the gate to the isolation room. The panicker geared towards us, and I threw the Pocky in the opposite direction of him moving. Eventually, it geared the other way and Trace grabbed the blood samples while the panicker snacked on the Pocky. 

"Alright, that's the blood samples, be careful with this, because if we spill it, this means the end of the world." Trace said seriously.

"Yeah. Just let me do something." I said while walking towards the panicker.

I screwed a suppressor on my pistol and stuck my gun point-blank into his head and shot.

"Smart, but that suppressor ain't gonna last us long."

"Let's get out of here, Trace," I said. "We've got places to be."

"Sure," he replied.

We walked out of the hospital, and we saw Hiro sitting down next to the entrance.

"What did you find?" Hiro asked.

"This," I said while holding up the blood samples. "It's blood that contains the R-Parasite."

"Trace, I think you should signal for extraction. We should be done here." 

Trace shot a flare from his flare gun to signal a helicopter, and then we waited for about one hour until a CH-47 Chinook started to home in on our coordinates. It threw out a ladder and we climbed into the passenger spot of the helicopter. Trace helped Hiro into the cabin.

"You signaled for extraction?" the pilot said.

"Sure enough!" Trace said. "We got the sample of the parasite needed."

"That's good to hear." the pilot answered. "I'll bet Emma back at base will be happy you have the resources for a vaccine."

"Anyway, this is Hiro. He's a survivor we found not infected." I said.

"That so. I guess we could take off now, right?" the pilot said.

"Solid copy. Let's get outta here."

We took off, and I saw a house blazed in a fire. I ignored it, and we both relaxed from the stress of finding the thing we needed.

"It's like my father said once: _"Leave no stone unturned."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this fiction. Now, I know this crossover was quite, unusual to say the least, but I can't help but think The Division during any global violent event, a cataclysm, hence the name of the story. This will possibly be the first and last thing I'll do for a while now. If this gets somewhat popular, feel free to ask me what to write about!
> 
> _The story behind this particular fiction was that it was a project I had worked on in Google Docs, that I shared with my classroom, then I heard about platforms like AO3, and I decided to publish it here._


End file.
